Prisionero
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Saldría de ahí... Se reencontraría con él. Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Prisionero

**Resumen**: Saldría de ahí…. Saldría de ahí y se reencontraría con él.

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: Arthur/Inglaterra, Francis/Francia

**Género**: Romance, fantasía, ¿angustia?

**Advertencias**: Yaoi, Universo alterno

**Rating**: +13

**Capítulos**: 5

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Notas**: En principio, quiero hacer actualizaciones semanales, pero también depende de la aceptación que tenga el fic.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Capítulo 1

Tic-tac, el reloj avanza. Tic-tac, los minutos pasan. Tic-tac, la vida se escapa. Tic-tac, ese momento está cada vez más cerca… Uno, dos, tres segundos más han pasado. Cuatro, cinco, seis, ya van siete minutos más. Ocho, nueve, diez, ya es otra hora. Once, doce, un nuevo día… Ya sólo debe resistir un poco más. No permanecerá mucho tiempo ahí.

Traza una nueva línea en la pared y, posteriormente, alza la vista. ¿Cómo saber si realmente es un nuevo día en ese pequeño calabozo sin nada que le permita ver el exterior, más que una pequeña ventana cubierta con cortinas negras y demasiado alta para alcanzarla?

Mira de nuevo al suelo, hacía una dirección en concreto. Ese viejo reloj de oro se detuvo hace mucho tiempo. Ya no marca las horas, mucho menos los días. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía ahí realmente? ¿Eso importaba?

Sonrió de forma algo extraña. No se escuchaban aullidos de lobos, ni tampoco el chistar de los búhos y las lechuzas. Ya era de día, estaba seguro. ¿Qué tan de día? Eso no podía saberlo. Quizá eran apenas las ocho de la mañana, o tal vez ya pasaba del medio día. ¿Qué más daba?

Volvió a mirar su viejo reloj. Lo único que los canallas que lo habían encerrado ahí no le arrebataron. Pensaron que era una baratija con pintura dorada y ya.

—Idiotas —masculló al recordarlos, al recordar como desvalorizaron su preciado tesoro; lo único de valor que tenía, no por los quilates, si no por el significado, por quien se lo dio.

_"Chéri, cuídate. Volveré a verte tan pronto como pueda"._

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. El mismo día en que me le había entregado el reloj, fue el mismo día en que se despidió… Para siempre. Sí, dijo que volvería… Pero no lo hizo, pasaron los años y aquél francés nunca más volvió a Inglaterra, al menos, no él que se haya enterado. Quizá sí había vuelto al país, pero no a él. Después de todo, ¿quién querría pasar tiempo con un pobre niño de las calles?

—Francis… —susurró con la voz quebrada.

Francis había sido el único que lo había tratado bien, el único que lo había hecho sentir alguien especial, incluso lo hizo sentir que valía algo. Pero todo terminó cuando él se fue, dejándole sólo un reloj de gran valor y unos bellos recuerdos que, con el paso del tiempo, pasaron a ser dolorosos… muy dolorosos.

—¡Agh! —Gruñó y se incorporó bruscamente, para después dar una patada al suelo, más bien a la tierra, sobre la que tenía que descansar cada noche.

Pronto… pronto saldría de ahí. Encontraría la forma de salir y, cuando lo hiciera, buscaría a Francis y le gritaría todos los sentimientos que se habían acumulado desde su partida a su país de origen, desde que lo dejó sólo en aquella calurosa noche de verano.

—Todo es tu culpa —masculló, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Sí, todo había sido culpa de él. Si él no hubiera aparecido, no estaría en esa situación… No, mentira. Lo que provocó eso no fue su aparición, fue su desaparición. Si no se hubiera ido de esa forma, todo estaría bien…

¿Cómo comenzó todo? En una tarde de tantas, una que parecía de lo más común. Hacía frío y llovía. Él se había refugiado frente a una casa que parecía estar vacía en esos momentos, pues todo estaba oscuro. Se había colocado debajo de un pequeño techo, a un lado de los tres escalones que daban acceso a la puerta principal. Tenía mucho frío, su ropa era muy vieja y estaba hecha jirones, sus zapatos no estaban en mejor estado, ya ni siquiera conservaba los dos, sólo uno y carecía calcetines. También tenía hambre, ese día no había conseguido nada comestible al rebuscar en la basura y nunca le había agradado la idea de robar.

Ya era bastante noche cuando lo vio. Se había prado frente a él, con su traje negro, caro y elegante y un paraguas en la mano derecha. Lo miró, no con desprecio ni con un aire de superioridad, como hacían la mayoría (si no es que todas) las personas. La mirada parecía más bien… curiosa, pero eso no lo notó, se sentía intimidado y apenado.

—Perdone —murmuró tartamudeando —. ¿Esta es su casa? No… No quise molestar —. Rápidamente se incorporó para marcharse.

—Espera, pequeño —. Se detuvo de inmediato.

—Perdone. De verdad yo no…

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Arthur —respondió tartamudeando.

—Arthur… —repitió el otro con lentitud —. ¿Tienes donde quedarte?

Silencio.

Arthur negó.

—Entra —dijo el otro a la par que abría la puerta.

Nuevamente hubo silencio. Ninguno de los dos hizo nada. Arthur se había quedado parado donde estaba, mirando al hombre frente a él; mientras dicho hombre sostenía la puerta para que no se cerrara y esperaba a que Arthur hiciera caso a su petición. Sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿Qué esperas? Entra.

—S-sí, señor —. Arthur obedeció de inmediato y entró a la casa, siendo seguido por su, ahora, anfitrión.

—Mírate, estás muy sucio —dijo el hombre una vez que estuvieron dentro de la casa.

Arthur agachó la cara, avergonzado porque, en efecto, todo él era un asco. Su piel estaba llena de tierra, su ropa tenía tierra y lodo, aparte de estar casi completamente destruida, su cabello estaba bastante enredado y el color rubio de éste era opacado por tanta suciedad.

—Sígueme —. Arthur obedeció y lo siguió escaleras arriba, hasta el cuarto de baño donde, en poco tiempo, el francés preparó lo necesario para que se pudiera quitar tanta suciedad haciendo uso de la amplia bañera.

—Puedo hacerlo sólo —reclamó Arthur cuando su anfitrión trató de ayudarlo a quitarse la ropa. Inmediatamente pensó en pedirle disculpas, pero el francés no pareció molestar, por el contrario, respondió con una sonrisa y un "claro que sí".

—¿También puedes bañarte solo? —Arthur asintió, había desviado la mirada y un sonrojo muy leve, casi imperceptible, había aparecido en sus mejillas —. Bien, te traeré ropa entonces.

La ropa le quedó un poco holgada, pues él era bastante más chico que su anfitrión al ser apenas un niño que no sobrepasaba los doce años de edad; mientras su anfitrión ya era un hombre que rozaba los treinta.

—Es la ropa más pequeña que tengo —dijo él después de dar un suspiro —. No estaba en uso desde que tenía quince años. Pero creo que lo mejor será comprarte ropa nueva —. Arthur se limitó a mirarlo y escuchar, no entendía nada.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Cuestionó.

—¿Por qué no hacerlo? —Respondió el hombre, sonriendo con amabilidad —. Eres apenas un niño… y bastante lindo.

—¿Eres un pedófilo? —Su anfitrión se echó a reír.

—No lo soy. Habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera —. Por alguna razón que su mente infantil no alcanzaba a comprender, Arthur no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado ante esa última afirmación.

Por cualquiera… Entonces él era cualquiera.

—Pero cualquier otro sería dejado en manos de un refugio —. Sin ser capaz de comprender por qué, Arthur sintió esperanza al escuchar eso.

—¿Por qué yo no?

—No lo sé —respondió su anfitrión con simpleza, sonriendo.

Silencio. Arthur estaba por decir algo más cuando fue interrumpido.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Arthur sólo asintió —. Ven, te prepararé algo de comer.

Después de comer, Francis lo llevó al cuarto de huéspedes que sería donde pasaría esa y otras noches, al menos hasta que tuviera lista alguna otra habitación.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradecimientos**:Delicuostomato, Naho-chan-23. Gracias por los reviews ^^

Capítulo 2

—Aún no me dices tu nombre —reclamó Arthur mientras se probaba ropa, al día siguiente de haberlo conocido.

—Francis Bonnefoy.

—Francis… —había repetido Arthur en voz muy baja, prácticamente inaudible.

Francis… el nombre que se quedaría grabado en su mente, el que vociferaría tiempo durante sus pesadillas y que seguiría repitiendo cuando despertara, encontrándose en una pesadilla real dentro de un pequeño calabozo ubicado en algún bosque. Un calabozo sin puerta y con una única y minúscula ventana, que quedaba demasiado alto y estaba cubierta con una cortina negra.

Francis… el hombre que al que maldeciría, aunque anhelaría tener a sus dados en esos horribles días que se pasaría encerrado; comiendo sólo una vez al día peores alimentos que los que ingería cuando vivía en las calles.

—Francis… No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? —Había preguntado aquella primera vez que Francis lo llevó a comprar ropa.

—No, yo vengo de Francia.

—¿Y qué haces en Inglaterra?

—Negocios.

—¿Qué clase de negociones? —Francis le sonrió.

—Un niño no lo entendería.

Pasaron cinco años desde aquél día… Arthur era ya casi un hombre cuando sucedió.

—¡¿Por qué debes irte?!

—Arthur, entiende. No me puedo quedar a tu lado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Un niño de la calle manchara tu reputación? —Arthur estaba molesto… Molesto, indignado y herido. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar.

—Hace mucho que dejaste de ser un niño de la calle.

—Y ahora vivo bajo tu techo, ¡soy un mantenido! ¡Sigo siendo la misma basura que recogiste y por eso me quieres dejar!

—¿Qué? Arthur, no. Yo…

—¡¿Tú qué?! —Gritó —. ¿Tú qué, Francis? —Su tono de voz bajó, se escuchaba herido. Las lágrimas ya comenzaban a recorrer su rostro, había dejado de intentar contenerlas.

—Yo… Me tengo que ir. Perdón, _chéri_.

—No te voy a perdonar.

—Arthur… —. Francis se quitó su reloj en ese momento —. Tómalo, haz con él lo que quieras. También te puedes seguir quedando en mi casa —. Hizo una pausa con la esperanza de que Arthur dijera algo, pero no habló, ni siquiera lo miraba —. Cuídate, _chéri_. Volveré a verte tan pronto como pueda.

—Llévame contigo.

—No puedo, perdón. Pero prometo volver. Adiós, Arthur —. El francés esperó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Tras unos minutos y un último "adiós", finalmente se marchó, dejando a Arthur solo… Nuevamente estaba solo.

—Más te vale volver —masculló Arthur, sabiendo que Francis ya no podía escucharlo. Se había ido —Te esperaré.

Y así lo hizo, al menos durante tres años. Espero y espero… Viviendo en la misma casa, sobreviviendo con el dinero que Francis había dejado ahí y con la esperanza de volver a tener noticias suyas. Pero nunca las tuvo, ni siquiera obtuvo una llamada. Una vez intentó llamarle él, pero todo parecía indicar que el número era inexistente. Se molestó… Pero aún así no perdió la esperanza, no esa vez. La esperanza la perdió tiempo después. Al suceder eso, optó por abandonar la casa y volver a las calles. Lo único que se llevó fue el reloj de oro que Francis le había dejado, fuera de eso, no se quedó con nada y nunca más volvió a acercarse a esa calle. Si algún día el francés volvía, tendría que buscarlo y rogarle.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Agradecimientos:** Miniwa Vessaliu, deliciustomato, naho-chan-23

Capítulo 3

—Francis —. Fue lo primero que pronunció al despertar sobresaltado, de regreso en el presente y con sus recuerdos de vuelta a un rincón oscuro de su mente.

No supo cuando se había quedado dormido, tampoco sabía qué hora era en ese momento en que había despertado. Sabía que era de noche, a juzgar por los aullidos que se escuchaban y la suerte de comida que alguno de sus captores había dejado ahí.

Bufó. Aún no terminaba de entender porque no simplemente lo mataban y ya. Ni siquiera era capaz de entender la razón por la que lo había capturado y encerrado. Tampoco era capaz de recordar con exactitud lo que había pasado, todo había sido tan rápido.

—Éste es —. Había dicho un hombre a sus espaldas. Al segundo siguiente, al menos cinco hombres lo sujetaban y, tras forcejar unos minutos, lo metieron a la parte trasera de una camioneta. Lo habían atado así que él no pudo hacer más que gritar, maldiciéndolos.

—¡Cállate! —Después de ese grito, ya no supo nada de sí hasta que despertó en el mismo lugar donde ahora se encontraba. Creyó escuchar a uno de sus captores pronunciar el apellido "Bonnefoy", pero lo más probable era que eso haya sucedido en sus sueños, después de quedar inconsciente por el golpe que le había propinado uno de esos canallas que lo capturaron.

—Mira esta baratija —. Eso fue lo que más le había dolido, que le quitaran el reloj de Francis y lo llamaran "baratija".

—Ja, ¿ya lo viste? —De nuevo esa mirada… Desprecio por ser un chico de las calles —. Dudo que sea oro —. El otro hombre, el que le había quitado el reloj, le dio la razón y arrojó el objeto como si fuera cualquier cosa. Después de eso, una vez más ya no supo nada de sí, lo habían vuelto a dejar inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, no vio a nadie… ni nada. Sólo cuatro paredes sin ninguna puerta. Esos malditos, ¡habían quitado la puerta y habían sellado el hueco con ladrillos! Y lo habían dejado solo, solo y confundido, ¿por qué lo habían llevado ahí? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Para qué lo querían? Él no tenía nada que les pudiera interesar y nunca se metía con nadie.

Pero ya verían esos tipos… Cuando lograra escapar de ahí, sabrían quien era Arthur Kirkland en verdad; y se arrepentirían de todo. Pronto… muy pronto escaparía y tendría su venganza. Sí, estaba seguro de que pronto lograría hacerlo. No sabía cómo, pero así sería.

Chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia arriba, hacia la pequeña ventana. ¿Cabría por ahí? Quizá, pero era muy improbable que la alcanzara.

Después miró a su alrededor. Esos malditos… No le habían dejado ninguna otra forma de escapar. Su única esperanza era alcanzar esa ventana, abrirla y salir por ahí.

—¿A quién engaño? Jamás lo lograré —se dijo a si mismo tras muchos intentos fallidos de escalar la liza pared.

Miró el reloj.

—Francis… —. Ahora estaba sentado sobre la tierra, con las piernas recogidas, pegadas a su pecho y siendo rodeadas por sus brazos —. Francis… —volvió a musitar con apenas un hilo de voz. Su cabeza ahora estaba hundida entre sus rodillas y las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir —. Maldito imbécil, esto no estaría pasando si no me hubieras dejado solo —. Una vez que dijo esas palabras, dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran con libertad.

Continuara…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sígueme en twitter, face, tumblr y en mi blog (links en mi pefil). Hace unos días publiqué un nuevo fic sobre México en mi blog.

**Aviso:** ¿Eres del área metropolitana de monterrey, Nuevo León? Maximum Cosplay está organizando un evento con música en vivo y pasarela cosplay, entre otras sorpresas, con motivo del día del orgullo friki. Será el 26 de mayo y estaré mostrando información actualizada en mi face y en mi twitter (links en mi perfil)


	4. Chapter 4

**Agradecimientos:** DilarisPersefone, Miniwa Vessalius, ixis.

Notas: Después de revisar bien, me di cuenta de que en realidad son sólo 5 capítulos y no 6 xP. Eso significa que el próximo capítulo es el final. =3

Capítulo 4

El sonido de una explosión lo hizo abrir los ojos y levantarse precipitadamente. Lo que vio a continuación le hizo pensar que, quizá, en realidad seguía dormido, soñando con algo que jamás podría suceder.

—Arthur… —escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por aquella voz que aún recordaba tan bien. Aquella voz que odiaba y que… amaba.

—Fran… cis… —murmuró él, incrédulo.

Francis lo estrechó con sus brazos y, cual princesa, lo cargó antes de echar a correr.

—¿Pero qué? ¡Bájame imbécil! —Reclamó Arthur, removiéndose.

—Quédate quieto, por favor. Tenemos que escapar.

—¿Escapar de qué? ¿De los que me encerraron? ¿Qué sabes de esto?

—Prometo explicarte todo. Tenemos que escapar primero.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en completo silencio. A Arthur lo asaltaban las dudas. ¿Qué hacía Francis ahí? ¿Estaba relacionado con los tipos que lo atraparon y encerraron? ¿Por qué? ¿Ese había sido su plan desde el principio? ¿Aprovecharse de un niño de la calle sólo por diversión?

La garganta y los ojos le ardieron por el sollozo que se vio obligado a contener al pensar en esa posibilidad. El dolor que sintió en su corazón fue inmenso, nunca se hubiera imaginado que algo podría provocarle semejante dolor.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —Preguntó Arthur tan pronto como llegaron a un lugar más seguro, bastante retirado del lugar donde se hallaba el calabozo —. ¿Por qué…?

—Arthur… Perdón —. Francis parecía realmente arrepentido, incluso lloraba.

Silencio.

—Tú… ¡¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?! —Gritó Arthur, dejando que lágrimas de ira y decepción abandonaran sus orbes.

—Te juro que yo jamás te haría algo así.

—¡¿Entonces?! ¿Por qué…?

—No sé cómo supieron de ti. Pero te capturaron para atraerme.

—¿Por qué?

—Saben que eres importante para mí.

—¿Por qué me capturaron? —En esos momentos, los sentimientos de Francis eran lo que menos le importaba a Arthur. Lo que quería saber era el por qué pasó lo que pasó, por qué a él.

—Me quieren a mí. Estarán felices hasta que maten, por eso… —. Los ojos de Arthur parecieron salirse de sus orbitas y el corazón comenzó a latir con mucha más rapidez, como se fuera a salir de su pecho.

—¡No te atrevas a sacrificarte!

Silencio.

—Arthur, yo…

—Explícame todo —. Ya no gritaba, pero seguía exigiendo respuestas.

Silencio. Francis terminó por asentir.

—Estoy metido en algo… —comenzó, dudando. Mas casi inmediatamente hizo una pausa que parecía no estar dispuesto a terminar.

—¿Algo cómo qué? —Inquirió Arthur, molesto y desesperado por la falta de explicaciones por parte de Francis.

—No soy una persona normal —admitió Francis, rehuyendo de la mirada de Arthur.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tengo esencia.

—¿Esencia? —Arthur parecía intrigado, a la vez que incrédulo y confundido.

—Los que me quieren dañar también tienen. La esencia mágica… ¿Sabes lo que es un viaje astral y lo que es el plano astral? —Arthur tan sólo asintió —. Es real, y desde hace tiempo hay una guerra ahí en la que los que tenemos esencia estamos involucrados.

—¿Por qué meter a personas de este plano en su guerra?

—Porque se involucran con gente con esencia, por eso meten a personas que no tienen nada que ver en eso.

—¿Y si no tuvieras esencia? —Preguntó Arthur, serio. Francis no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba por su mente. Ya no se veía enojado, tampoco parecía confundido ni intrigado. Pero no podía saber si le creía, su expresión no mostraba nada.

—Si no la tuviera… Podría estar contigo. Pero creo que nunca debí acercarme a ti —admitió Francis con tristeza.

—¿Estamos cerca de Londres? —El francés negó —. Tenemos que ir ahí.

—¿Estás loco? Tú no puedes salir de aquí, es peligroso —refutó Francis.

—¿Quieres que te perdone por todo lo que he tenido que pasar a causa tuya?

Silencio.

El francés agachó el rostro, apenado y entristecido, sintiendo rabia y, a la vez, impotencia. Si tan sólo no se hubiera acercado a Arthur nunca, si lo hubiera tratado como a cualquier niño de calle y llevado a un refugio, si las cosas hubieran sido así ahora eso no estaría pasando. Quizá Arthur tendría una familia y sería feliz, pero no… Francis había sido estúpido e imprudente, no había pensado bien las cosas.

—Vamos a Londres.

—Arthur… —. Los ojos del francés reflejaban dolor.

Sus miradas se encontraron, la discusión siguió… Francis terminó por ceder.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Agradecimientos: almaschmetterling**

Notas: Capítulo final. Gracias a todos por seguirme hasta aquí =)

Capítulo 5

—¡Estás loca! —Eran cuatro chicos, el gritó fue emitido por el mayor de todos; un pequeño de unos siete años de edad aproximadamente. Tenía el cabello rojo y enmarañado, el rostro sucio y la ropa rasgada.

—Es por su bien —aseguró la mujer que los acompañaba —. Su madre...

—¡Nuestra madre está muerta! —Refutó el mismo chico de antes —. ¡Y yo no pienso obedecerte!

Inmediatamente, el pequeño se echó a correr en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba la mujer, siendo seguido por otros dos chicos, un par de gemelos pelirrojos más chicos que él.

—Pequeños, ¡esperen! —La mujer intentó seguirlos, pero los perdió de vista al poco tiempo. Finalmente, regresó y se volvió sobre sus pasos, el cuarto niño aún seguía ahí —. ¿Tú no huirás como tus hermanos? —El pequeño niño, el más chico de los cuatro, de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y unos cuatro años aproximadamente, negó. A lo que la mujer sonrió.

Era hora de comenzar. La luna llena los iluminaba, igual que los pequeños faros nocturnos llamados estrellas. Era una lástima que los otros chicos prefirieran huir. Eran tan pequeños… quizá algún día se darían cuenta de su error, sólo espera que no fuera demasiado tarde.

—Es por tú bien, recuérdalo, Arthur —. Arthur asintió.

Después de que la mujer posara su mano sobre la frente del pequeño, un halo de luz apareció entre ellos. La mujer recito unas palabras en un idiota extraño y, después de eso, el niño ya no supo de sí.

Eso había sucedido hace tantos años ya… Arthur nunca creyó ser capaz de contárselo a nadie, pero lo había hecho porque había encontrado a alguien, aparte de sus hermanos, que sí le creería. Y, además, a esa persona si le importaría, no como a sus hermanos.

—Desperté horas después, solo en ese lugar —prosiguió con la narración Arthur —. Comencé a vagar por las calles y me reencontré con mis hermanos. Pero aún así tuve que valerme por mí mismo. Ellos siempre me han odiado y, además, tenían una ventaja…

—Son como yo… —murmuró Francis casi por inercia.

—No son como tú —replicó Arthur con el ceño fruncido —. Ellos…

—También están involucrados en la guerra en el astral —. Arthur asintió.

—Si yo no me hubiera quedado para que me quitaran mis dones, también lo estaría.

—Comprendo… Y… —Francis iba a preguntar por qué habían tenido que ir a esa ciudad exactamente, pero Arthur se adelantó dando la respuesta antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta.

—Estamos aquí porque hace tiempo me reencontré con ella —. En el momento en que terminó de pronunciar esa frase, se detuvo frente a una casa.

—¿No esperaras qué…?

—¿Prefieres seguir involucrado en esa guerra? —Arthur se giró súbitamente para encararlo, con el ceño fruncido y exigiéndole con su mirada que perdiera sus dones sobrenaturales, sólo así podrían estar juntos sin inconvenientes —. Francis, yo… yo… —agachó un poco la cara, rojo de vergüenza y, a la vez, de ira.

—Lo sé, Arthur —Arthur alzó la vista de nuevo —. Yo también… te amo —admitió Francis —. Pero…

—¿No estás dispuesto a sacrificar tus dones por mí?

Silencio… Eterno silencio.

—¿Quieres ser mi compañero en esta guerra?

Silencio. Arthur parecía sorprendido y confundido.

—Los "dones" no se pierden, sólo se sellan. ¿Quieres recuperarlos y ayudarme? Yo te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber.

—Francis… —Arthur desvió la mirada, después miró al francés. Tragó saliva y tomó su decisión.

El tiempo pasó…

Ahora vivían cerca de una playa, con la tranquilidad que ese ambiente ofrece. Estaban libres de las obligaciones que venían con los "dones" (o con la maldición, mejor dicho) sobrenaturales. Que Arthur dijera estar dispuesto a combatir a su lado fue suficiente para que Francis decidiera perder sus poderes por él, para poder vivir tranquilos sin que ningún ser extraño y de otro mundo los molestara.

Fin.

**Notas finales:**

¿Final estúpido? Quizá, pero espero les haya gustado ^^

Pueden seguirme en face, twitter y tumblr. También pueden visitar mi blog de fanfiction, donde publico one-shots. Algunos los pueden encontrar en esta misma página, pero otros sólo están publicados en el blog (por ejemplo, los fics que involucran a México, los fics originales y los fics del juego otome "corazón de melón").


End file.
